1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain novel acridine compounds, to the preparation thereof, and to compositions and methods for the use thereof in combatting trypanosomal infections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dialkylaminoalkoxy substituted 9(10H)-acridinones, unsubstituted on the nitrogen atom stated to be useful as anthelmintic, antifungal and antitrypanosomal agents, are disclosed in Steiger U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,373 (Jan. 24, 1956).
9-(Alkoxyphenyl)-9-acridinols and 9-(alkoxyphenyl)acridinium salts, stated to be useful as antiseptics, are disclosed in Tabern U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,594 (July 14, 1953).